The invention relates to a connector bank for cable wires, in particular of telephone cables.
A connector bank of this species is known from the DE-OS No. 34 15 369. It serves for the simultaneous connection of thick dropwire cable wires and of thin cable wires at one connecting element. Thereby, the thick dropwire cable wire and the further thin cable wire are connected to one single connecting contact having a contact slot with different slot width for cable wires with different outside diameters. The centre contacts of the connector bank serve for the connection of an overvoltage suppressor magazine.
Here, it is disadvantageous that the two cable wires connected commonly to one connecting contact cannot be separated from each other without loosening the contact connection between the one cable wire and the connecting contact.
As this is usually a cutting/clamping contact, the cable wire must be cut off for loosening from the connecting contact.
The invention is, therefore, based on the object provide a connector bank for cable wires, in particular of telephone cables, for which the possibility exists to separate the two cable wires connected to a connecting element from each other, without loosening the contact connection between one of the cable wires and the respective connecting contact.